


Stiles and Erica have a Dangerous Friendship

by Northisnotup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica Reyes Appriciation, Family, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unconventional Families, preslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northisnotup/pseuds/Northisnotup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek walks in on them together, he gets very scared, very quickly. To be fair, they weren’t being 'together' together, like sucking-face-and-ruining-Derek’s-life-again-together. No, it’s more of this overwhelming fear that Erica and Stiles becoming friends is actually where the world ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Derek thinks the World will End.

The first time Derek walks in on them together, he gets very scared, very quickly. To be fair, they weren’t being _together_ together, like sucking-face-and-ruining-Derek’s-life-again together. No, it’s more of this overwhelming fear that Erica and Stiles becoming friends is actually where the world will end. It’s not even that they’re acting suspiciously. No, Erica is doing exactly what he asked (for once) and befriending Stiles, (even though McCall is already on their side and they don’t really need it anymore.) They’re just studying. 

Biology. With Stiles leaning over her shoulder to glance at her answers, and Erica playfully shoving him back to his own work. She’s acting like the teen she is- she’s smiling without the predators edge he’s used to seeing, and Derek well, he really didn’t know how much he needed to see that smile. Ever since the bite, it’s become rarer and rarer, gifted to a truly inspired joke from Isaac or when Boyd picks her up and spins her around after a good run, or when Derek gives her a real compliment. It’s lovely, and reminds him of that amazing persistence and beauty and strength that made him pick her in the first place. It hits him then: the hope he may not have completely screwed up this Alpha, pack leader thing and let them down. So he does what he’s always done, swallows all that rage and fear, jealously and uncertainly, puts it to the back of his mind, and tries. 

“So, kids, how’s that homework coming along?” And maybe, it’s just worth it to see them both jump.


	2. The Massage Train Edition.

The second time is different and a bit funnier too. They’re at Stiles’ house this time, recuperating and regrouping after a failed shot at the Kanima, and Derek takes a second to thank whatever luck there is in the world that Sheriff Stilinski has nightshift. He still feels wired, itchy in his human skin, his wolf lurking just below the surface, wanting to hunt and kill and protect. Derek shakes himself subtly, making his rounds and checking his pack. Scott and Allison are in the kitchen, sitting with Boyd to make sure he heals. He was the worst off in their little scuffle, paralyzed and then tossed aside, into a tree. For some reason the toxin was making him heal a lot slower than he would. But he was healing and that was enough to let Derek breathe and move on, trusting his betas to watch over the newly turned pup. Though, the relieved smile Allison shared with him, and the fact that Scott had not left Boyd’s side helped a great deal. He trusted those two, and he trusted their bond. Not something Derek would have thought himself admitting, ever. 

He stopped in the door way of the living room, not quite able believe his ears, or to take in what he saw as fact. His wolf reared up, prowling beneath the surface before he forced him down, skin itching.

Stiles was sitting on the floor, propped up against the couch, legs splayed and Erica between them, back to front. He was giving her a massage. A successful one if the low groans of appreciation she was making were any indication. Stiles had a grin stretching his face obscenely wide, shoulders heaving and obviously trying not to laugh. Derek let his eyes trail down the massage train to its end, lighting on the source of Stiles stifled laughter. Isaac was limp and boneless cuddled up back to front with Erica, getting a massage from her and well, moaning. Loudly. It was an odd mix of adorable and awkward. All at once, Stiles glanced up, meeting Derek's eyes and let out a couple of giggles in between big gasps for air. Erica grabbed his leg as to not lose her seat, cracking up herself, and Isaac whined quietly, sad and confused. This was his pack. For the life of him, Derek could not remember why he wanted such a pack, but he had them, and just the sight was making his wolf calm. 

Eyes reddening and fangs elongating, Derek let his body slump, his humanity blur to check in with his wolf, Alpha man and Alpha wolf, comforted and comfortable, inhaled deeply. Pack scent, warm, comfortable affection and care. Just the way it should be. Yawn suddenly cracking his jaw, Derek shook himself slightly, walking over to where Stiles slumped, nosing Erica's hair, sharing secrets into her ear, and nudged him with a booted foot. 

“Move.” 

“What? Aw, man. Come on.” Giggles quickly fading, the human teen whined and moaned and scowled, face shifting dramatically all while trying to wriggle out from his spot between the couch and Erica. Not noticing at all that Erica had already moved, until her hands tugged teasingly at his leg.

“Move, up, Batman.” Erica rolled her eyes up to meet Derek’s, letting them flash teasingly, the silly puppy. She squirmed, cuddling Isaac close and making him flop around in her grasp, torn between cuddling with her pack and playing with her Alpha. He lightly snapped his teeth at her, allowing the playfulness after a tough night, smirking as she yipped up at him, her wolf deciding on play. 

“Whoa, wait, what? No. Come on guys, Sourwolf is not, I repeat for those who may be temporarily deaf, N-O-T, joining this party okay. He is j-Wha!”  
Stiles had made a mistake in forgetting about Isaac. Who had gotten annoyed with waiting for massages and cuddles to continue and grabbed Stiles feet and yanked them downward to move things along. 

The loud, obnoxious sound of laughter again filled the room as Stiles went sprawling, Erica and Isaac clinging to each other and fighting for air. From the next room, Derek can here Boyd giving a few harsh chuckles, and Scott explaining the situation to a snickering Allison. His wolf huffs and whines nearly satisfied and with that, eyes still fixed on the happy twitters coming from the two squirming puppies, Derek picks up the prostrate teen and settles him in between his legs. Back to front, arms around his waist. And if he happens to hide a too wide, cheek-stretching grin behind Stiles' ear, well, no one has to know. Not as Erica and Isaac finally finish their play fight and settle back in, and Derek’s wolf oozes in contentment and Pack smell.


End file.
